EVO-lution
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Err, not a clue. Just a fun (I hope) crossover inspired by JT Music's agario vs Mitosis rap (you should go check it out, and all of their other music). Danny Phantom/Ben 10/Generator Rex/maybe something else. Kplus because of mild dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I've caved. You'll understand tomorrow. Hopefully me and Bookworm will have the next chapter of Fandom Hunger Games! out next Wednesday. Just to be clear I LOVE Danny Ben and Gwen. They are AWESOME but them having a few loose screws is necessary for the story. Another thing, I have only watched the first 13 episodes of Generator Rex, I know next to nothing about it, so I'm sorry if I say something that contradicts something stated later in the show, I'll do my best to avoid it but I make no promises. I know I'd be pissed if someone did that to Danny Phantom or Ben 10 so I'll understand if you yell at me little if I effed something up, just don't go overboard please. Enough babble and apologies for things yet to come, let's get on with the story! This doesn't really take place at any particular point in the timeline, so put it wherever you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Ben 10, or Generator Rex**

"Danny, this isn't working! Someone tampered with the nanobots." Gwen said darkly, her eyes glowing a threatening purple.

"Oh, Clockwork damn it! Can you tell who?" He said angrily, and Gwen shook her head.

"They infected them with a virus that will make them malfunction. They'll lay dormant for the most part, but they'll activate randomly and uncontrollably. Only one person got them before the virus, and only those with very strong minds will have any hope of using them or controlling them." Ben said, the pattern on his joints glowing in the darkened room, black and orange/green eyes flicking over to the control panel.

"Who? Who got them in time?" Danny asked, his blue eyes glowing with cold anger, and Ben matched his glare. Danny deflated and breathed deeply, gesturing gently for Ben to continue.

Ben smirked and said "A boy, around 9 years old, name of Rex Salazar, he was badly injured and his parents gave him some nanobots, they call them nanites, to try and save him, it worked. They're about to set off the nanites and we don't have time to cure the virus, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, we'll stay back and watch for now. This could be even better, a chance to completely remake the human race!" Danny said gleefully, and all three began to laugh wildly. A flash of purple and gold light lit up the room, and two people were revealed for a second, standing in the corner. Just enough to make out blue eyes, a small stature, and blonde hair on one, and black hair, green eyes, and a tall, thin build on the other, also laughing. The flash receded and the room, and people in it, were gone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -8 years later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is going on here? You tell me to get down town 'cause there's an emergency and when I get there nothings happening!" Rex yelled, and Agent Six responded "There was a huge energy spike here 5 minutes ago, not an Evo, but we want you here just in case." Rex glared at him and grudgingly looked at the spot the officers had their guns trained on.

"There's nothing there, I bet it was just a gli—" Rex began, only to be cut off when a small explosion occurred. When the dust cleared there were three people standing there, who looked to be between the ages of 12 and 17. A girl with bobbed bright orange hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and white leggings and trainers. She seemed to be on the lower end of the age spectrum, but radiated a feeling of wisdom and power. The boy on her left had unruly brown hair that was about 5 inches long, pale skin with strange, black patches on his wrists, neck, fingers, sides of his jaw, and maybe other joints, that had green circuit patterns on them. His eyes were completely black, except for an hourglass shape in the center **(Think the face of the Omnitrix.)** that was a strange mix of acid green and fiery orange. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black undershirt, with muted green cargo pants and black trainers. He seemed around the same age as the girl, but left Rex feeling oddly disturbed, as though his brain was rejecting the very idea of the boy existing. The boy on the other side of the girl had short black hair with bangs that fell over his icy blue eyes, pale blue/green skin, and was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. He seemed much older than the other too, and gave off a sense of pure wrongness, much more intense than the other boy, and power, just as much as the girl.

"Who are you?" Rex asked, stepping forward and getting ready to fight. Something felt off about these guys, and he didn't like it.

"At ease, we do not mean you harm." The girl said, smiling and stepping forward.

"Yeah, 'we come in peace'" The brown haired boy said, a mocking tone in his voice as he snickered at a joke only those three seemed privy to.

"As my companions have said in their own… personal ways, we're not here to fight, you can _chill_." The black haired boy said, showing fangs in place of upper and lower canine teeth, placing emphasis on the last word, and getting glares from the others as he snickered. "What?" He said innocently "You're allowed to use your ways to make jokes of greetings, but I can't throw in a pun?" The girl rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What do you want." Agent Six said calmly, gesturing for the officers to lower their weapons but remain on alert.

"We simply want to have a chat with… with the boy in the orange jacket, Rex, is it?" The brown haired boy said, and the girl continued "We're interested in asking him to join our group, he would fit in quite nicely."

"Why do you want me to join you? And again, who are you?" Rex said, startled and still on edge.

"We do not reveal our names to others outside of our group, but we shall tell you our titles." The girl said, and the brown haired boy jabbed her ribs, rather hard, with his elbow and whispered something in her ear. She sighed and pouted but nodded at whatever he had said. Her face then lit up and she whispered something in his ear. He glared at her but nodded as well.

Rex and Six were looking at them confusedly, and the black haired boy just rolled his eyes.

"My name, as far as you are concerned, is The Hybrid." He said, straitening ever so slightly and raising his chin.

"I'm Charmcaster." The girl said, a wicked smile flitting across her face. The brown haired boy also grinned at this, and the newly known 'Hybrid' smirked.

"If it weren't for these guys I wouldn't even remember my name I've got so many. I'm The Omnimatrix." The brown haired boy said, reaching his hand out to Agent Six.

"I am Agent Six, and you already seem to know Rex." The green suited man said, grabbing Omnimatrix's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, we've been watching you since you were 9 years old."

Omnimatrix said, and Hybrid continued "We know a lot about you Rex, probably more than you do."

"Really? Wait, why since I was 9?" Rex asked, Charmcaster grinned creepily.

"You're special Rex, you're the only person who can do what everyone on this earth is supposed to be able to." She said, and all three stepped forward.

"What do you mean? Everyone on earth?" Rex asked, extremely confused, and somewhat alarmed. Then it hit him. "You're the ones who set the nanites lose! You're the reason everyone on earth is the way they are!" Omnimatrix flinched and Hybrid stepped forward to clarify.

"No, we are not. You humans came up with the idea for the Nanites, and you set them lose. You couldn't get the technology to work, so… we gave it a boost. That boost happened to include giving humans certain abilities, unique to their DNA. Someone made them malfunction."

"We're _dead_ serious Rex, you're special like us, special in a way not a lot of people understand." Charmcaster said, and Omnimatrix shuddered. Hybrid drew in a shaky breath, and Charmcaster clenched her jaw.

"We aren't monsters." They said in unison, and Omnimatrix said "We've been given… powers, look, why don't you call off your mini army and we can have a chat. We'll explain everything, and Rex can decide if he wants to come with us."

"No way! We know nothing about you, and you come strolling in here and expect us trust you like that!" Rex yelled, snapping his fingers at the end.

"Fine, we'll do this instead." Charmcaster said, rolling her eyes and murmuring something under her breath as she held her hand out. A dome of purple energy suddenly surrounded her, Omnimatrix, Hybrid, Rex and Agent Six.

"Relax, all this'll do is block out sound, no-one else can know this, you're lucky we're letting _you._ " Hybrid said, looking pointedly at Agent Six. "I wouldn't advise threatening us though, you'll find bullets don't do much to us." He added as an afterthought.

Rex and Agent Six shared a glance. _What did we get ourselves into?_

 **Not my best work, in fact it kinda sucks, but I wanted to do something like this. I got the idea of Ben being the Omnimatrix from Promsien, who does AMAZING Danny Phantom and Ben 10 art, go check them out. All the other things I came up with myself.**

 **The reason Gwen has 'borrowed' Charmcaster's name is because I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez, sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday, but I'm going a on trip and was preparing for that, I again meant to get it out this morning, but I got caught up finishing packing and cleaning, and then I had to head out, so here is the story! Finally!**

"Ok, explain." Rex said shortly, glaring in turn at Charmcaster, Omnimatrix and Hybrid.  
"Where should we start?" Hybrid began.  
"Start at the beginning please." Agent Six said, and Charmcaster rolled her eyes.  
"Well duh, which beginning?" She asked, as if it was obvious.  
"What?" Rex asked, and Hybrid huffed exasperatedly.  
"The first beginning—when we were born—the second beginning—when we started to become what we are now—or the third beginning—when we met and started exploring." He explained, and Agent Six answered immediately.  
"The second beginning please." Charmcaster nodded and Hybrid shot six balls of a slimy green substance at the ground, which quickly formed 5 chairs and a table and hardened.  
"Well, do want to spend the next, ohh, hour or so, standing?" He said expectantly as he, Charmcaster and Omnimatrix sat down. Rex glared at them but sat down anyway, Agent Six following his example, minus the glare.  
"Ok, I'll start. A long, long time ago, I lived in a town called Amity Park, which had a bit of a ghost infestation, thanks to my parents Ghost Portal, which was an artificial portal to another dimension, the Ghost Zone, or the Infinite Realms, whichever you want to call it. At first, it didn't work, because my father, in his ever infinite wisdom, somehow managed to build it so that the button to turn it on was inside the Portal. I was down in the Lab with my friends Sam and Tucker after school one day, when Sam convinced me to go inside it. I tripped on a wire, reached my arm out to brace myself on the wall, and hit the on button. I was shocked with something like… oh, say, 1000 volts and just right amount of current to kill me, and flooded with enough ectoplasm to make three human sized ghosts. Not a pleasant experience, as you can imagine. Somehow, we're still not sure, I lived. Kinda. I'm a hybrid, human and ghost. Don't bother looking me up or anything though, we'll explain why when we've all explained how we got our starts. Omnimatrix? Charmcaster?" Another smirk flickered over his face. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go, mine's more interesting than her's anyway." Omnimatrix said, grinning at Charmcaster, who flicked her wrist and made him fall off his chair. He glared and jumped on her, forcing her off her chair and pinning her to the ground. She retaliated by flipping them over and getting up, 'accidentally' stepping on his chest. He growled and his skin began to tinge red, but Hybrid, who had been looking on with a sad and slightly amused smile cleared his throat giving them both a pointed look. Charmcaster dusted herself off and primly sat down again. Omnimatrix blushed as the red tinge faded from his skin and sat down again, looking rather like a scolded puppy.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" Omnimatrix said, "I was on summer vacation with my cousin and my grandfather, we were gonna go on a tour of the country, and the first night we were outside, talking by the campfire when I saw a meteor, didn't think much of it, but then it changed direction and disappeared from view, I decided to go see if I could find a spot where I could see where it went, so I went for a walk, right into it's path. It crashed and almost crushed me, I went to see it when the dust cleared and it opened up. There was, what looked like watch, inside and it latched onto my wrist. Turns out it was an alien weapon called the Omnitrix, and it had the DNA of over a million aliens in it. Props to you if you can figure the rest out." Omnimatrix finished, a reminiscent smile on his face.  
"I thought the expression was 'ladies first' not 'ladies last', whatever, my turn now." Charmcaster said teasingly. "My story isn't as long as the boy's, I was in Salem with my cousin and grandfather when a fire started nearby, my cousin went to try and help, and I went to help calm down the animals because they were freaking out, and one of the horses ran toward the fire, don't ask me why, with me on its back. The person who had set the fire was a witch, or something like it, she's also my namesake, and she somehow switched our bodies. This resulted in a whole big mess that I won't go into, but when everything was back to normal I managed to keep her spell book. Apparently I had some alien relative who could do magic, and my grandmother was part of an alien race who were beings of pure energy." Rex and Agent Six sat there for a minute, slightly stunned.  
"So, how did you meet?" Agent Six said, visibly rattled, but keeping his composure.

Omnimatrix and Charmcaster opened their mouths, but Hybrid beat them to the punch.  
"I'll take this one, it's been longer."  
"That's not an excuse, we had less to lose, and we kept each other, you lost everyone." Charmcaster scolded.  
"I was gone long before you were even born! It's been long enough." Hybrid argued.  
"You remember their names." Omnimatrix said coldly. "When you can forget them it'll have been long enough."  
"So? You still remember your grandfather's name, and your parents." Hybrid bit back, eyes flaring green.  
"You remember His name, and the others you fought. You should have forgotten _them_ a long time ago." Omnimatrix said, black veins creeping up from his wrists. Rex and Agent Six were quite confused, but a chill ran up their spines when Omnimatrix said Him. Hybrid sighed and nodded, slouching down in his chair.

"As I was about say. Me and Omni were cousins when we were alive, so we already know each other." Charmcaster said. "The thing you have to understand is, no power comes free. Every single one has a price. My price was my parents, they didn't like what I was. Omni's price was his humanity. Hybrid's price is his life. I am still relatively the same as I was when I started using my powers, Hybrid and Omni are different. Omni's biological body is mostly the same, as least in a resting state, like now, but he thinks differently. Hybrid thinks mostly the same, but his body is beyond different."  
"What do you mean 'in a resting state'?" Rex asked, eyes flicking to the nearly faded black veins on Omnimatrix's wrists.  
"This" Omnimatrix said, gesturing to himself, "is my default setting, so to speak. I can change, so can Hybrid, but not as drastically." Rex nodded and sat back again.  
"My turn. We noticed something was changing when it had been three years and neither of us had aged, save mentally. I noticed that the Omnitrix was easier to control, and that the skin on my wrists had gotten darker, not tan dark, grey dark. Hybrid?" Omnimatrix said, glancing at the subdued looking, well, hybrid.

"Yeah. I noticed something was up when my parents took me to the doctor for a checkup and the results were… odd, to say the least. My temperature was comparable to someone who had spent a hour out in a snowstorm in a jacket and jeans. My heart was way slow, and I actually forgot to breath. I was growing fine, felt fine, but my heart simply, stopped beating. I suppose the human body can only function normally for so long after it's died. Stopped growing in my Junior year of high school, brain activity stopped the next year. I left for the Ghost Zone, lot of people thought I was kidnapped, only, only my friends and family knew where I went. I watched them all die, I got to see a few ghosts leave too, before I decided to see if I could find another dimension where I could start over. That's when I met those two." Hybrid said, pointing his thumb at Charmcaster and Omnimatrix.

"We didn't have it as hard as Hybrid, we'd left the planet a while after we stopped growing, but it was difficult losing our grandfather. Around… oh, fifty years later Hybrid showed up, and we put this little group together." Charmcaster said, moving over and allowing Omnimatrix to sling an arm around her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at Hybrid. "If you think you're getting out of this then you've lost it completely." He groaned but smiled and trudged over the their chair, placing a hand on it and closing his eyes for a second, making it a small love seat. He sat next to Charmcaster and leaned into her side.  
"So why are you doing this?" Rex asked.

 **Ok, so that was the second chapter, information on what exactly they're doing. I'm debating posting this story and then asking for suggestions on how it should end, because I legit have no idea. If I have done this, please review with ideas! Because it won't be finished till I get one. Also, I'm writing a story with a friend of mine, Bookworm (they don't have an account so it's going on mine). It's called Fandom Hunger Games! and it's a bunch of our favorite fandoms going at it in the Hunger Games (no Generator Rex, sorry), go check it out! It's really good, look it up, or check under Divergent/Hunger Games crossovers.**


	3. It's finally here!

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! I intend it to be, but then it ran away from me and there will be one—two more. Thank you to Dr. Zone for the idea for how to end it, it's not exactly what they suggested, but it is inspired by. Also, quick response to SonicMax. I saw that too when I was writing it, but no, they are just really close, I think much more like siblings. I did briefly (for like, two seconds) consider having them be in a poly relationship, but, while I have no problem with that, I decided not to. Inbreeding and incest are utterly disgusting. So no, just no, none of that. And Danny belongs to Sam, I can't mess with that. Sorry this took so long to get out, no inspiration, then a horrible stomach virus, then no inspiration. Thank you for the reviews! On with the story!**

Charmcaster tilted her head, and her green eyes flickered around. To the sky, the soldiers waiting outside the dome, directly in front of her, to Rex and Agent Six, and finally down.

"That depends on how you look at it." She finally said, "But for us, we want to show the world what we've been through."

"By allowing the human race to be infected with rogue nanites?" Agent Six asked skeptically.

"Well, this human race. Yeah. Really, what we do depends on what human race we come across. Of course, there are universes without the human race, but we grew up human and they're mostly the ones responsible for what happened to us so we usually just bother them. Though we'll bother the Galvans or the Anodites on occasion." Omnimatrix said, and Rex made a confused face and Omnimatrix rolled his eyes and elaborated. "A Galvan made the Omnitrix, and Charmcaster is half Anodite."

"And the those are…" The irritable EVO prompted.

"Aliens." Hybrid said shortly. He turned his head and whispered in Omnimatrix's ear, who snorted and nodded. Charmcaster looked at them inquisitively, and Omnimatrix leaned down and presumably repeated what Hybrid had said. She giggled and whispered back

"Yeah, he really does." Rex frowned and Agent Six raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" Rex asked, and Charmcaster smiled and shook her head,

"They were just remarking that you remind them of themselves when they were younger." Rex opened his mouth to object, but Charmcaster cut him off. "Before you fly into a rage, remember, we're all much older than we look. Hybrid was probably around when your grandfather was born. Omni and I are both almost one hundred." Rex still looked ready to disagree, but Agent Six shot a look at him and he sat back.

"What is this stuff anyway?" He asked, gesturing to the table and chairs and the dome.

"Ectoplasm." "Mana." Charmcaster and Hybrid said at the same time.

"What is Ectoplasm? Or mana?" Agent Six asked, and Hybrid raised an eyebrow at Charmcaster and Omnimatrix. They seemed to have a short, silent conversation, and Hybrid smirked.

"Ectoplasm is ghost guts, blood, flesh, matter, whatever you want to call it. It's what ghosts are made of." He said, Agent Six looked disgusted for a moment but managed to clear his expression quickly. Rex however, pulled a face and jumped up.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" He exclaimed loudly, and Hybrid laughed.

"You think? Imagine you made a chair out of your own blood. That's basically what it is to me, deal with it." Despite the apparently gory subject matter, Hybrid's eyes shone with laughter, no trace of disgust in their cold, blue depths. Rex supposed that made sense, apparently this, hybrid, had been around for a while, that would probably desensitize you to the fact that you used your own blood for furniture.

"And mana is life energy, I can control it because I have 'the spark'." Charmcaster said.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" She asked innocently, and Rex glared at her.

"Show me what you can do." He demanded, and Omnimatrix raised an eyebrow.

"We can't show you _everything_ we can do, we'd be here for a week!" The hourglass eyed boy laughed.

"Then show us some, I must admit I am curious as well." Agent Six said, and all three considered for a moment.

"Yeah, why not? Make your guards leave and we'll show you." Omnimatrix said.

"Why?! You've told us all this and haven't complained about them-" Rex broke off, jabbing his thumb at the soldiers still positioned in a circle around the dome, "once! So why can't you show us what you can do?" He demanded, and Hybrid smiled.

"But Rex, that's the key thing. We've _told_ you. Don't you remember Charmcaster telling you earlier that the dome was soundproof? We like to keep our powers under wraps, and I'm afraid that Omni may have shown his age in that memory laps a moment ago. We cannot, well, will not, show your…mentor? Boss? Caretaker? Trainer?" Hybrid shook his head "We would only show _you_ what we can do. No-one else."

"Shown _my_ age old man? You had lived a thousand lifetimes before I was born!" Omnimatrix raged playfully, and Charmcaster laughed. As the two boys got distracted with their squabble, Charmcaster continued talking to Rex and Agent Six.

"I'm afraid they are right, we won't show anyone but you what we can do." Charmcaster said, "Agent Six would have to leave, and we'd have to go somewhere no-one could see us."

"Why are you so desperate to keep your powers under wraps?" Rex asked, and Charmcaster's eyes lost their shine, lids going down and lips curling.

"If we show, we die. It's almost happened to Omni and it _did_ happen to Hybrid. Someone got their hands on him and engineered weapons. It took him years to recover." Rex blinked and Agent Six frowned. He opened his mouth but Omnimatrix cut him off.

" _Don't_ say that 'you can assure us that won't happen'. Even if _you_ tried to prevent it—which trust me, if you knew what we could do, you wouldn't—someone else would manage it."

"One hour." Rex said. "You take me wherever—let them track me—but take me wherever and show me what you can do for one hour." Agent Six, Hybrid, Omnimatrix and Charmcaster considered.

"That's manageable." Agent Six said, the trio nodded.

"Com'on Rex. Hybrid, you go ahead." Omnimatrix said, and Hybrid nodded. The table and chairs dissolved into puddle of ectoplasm, and slithered, almost snake like, back to Hybrid before he seemed to absorb them. He grinned and faded away, disappearing into the air.

"That was ghost teleportation. I'll explain it when we get there." Charmcaster said.

"You've flown before, right?" She asked after a tracking chip had been placed on Rex's shoulder, she had gotten rid of the mana dome and her and Omnimatrix had dragged him behind a building while Agent Six explained what was going to happen.

"Yeah…" Rex said hesitantly.

"Good. This'll be fun then. Omni? I think Rex would like a ride." She said, and Omnimatrix grinned. **Prepare for (non-gory) detail, the Stinkfly transformation is one of my favorites. Second only to XLR8, or maybe Wildmutt.** Pea soup green crept up his wrists and his clothes moulded to fit him perfectly, like a second skin. Small wings grew out of his back and grew bigger as his legs fused together, his ankles stretched, bent backwards, and feet fused and made an arrow shape. His arms took on a point as his fingers fused and two more on each side grew out of what had been his legs. His grin stayed as black crept up his neck and his eyes pulled into his head, skin growing over the sockets and a circular shape growing out of his forehead. Six, tube-like somethings, eyestalks, Rex supposed, grew out of the sides of Omnimatrix's face, all pointed at Rex, and the shape on Omnimatrix's forehead took on the design his human eyes held, but didn't seem to see, as his hair was sucked into his head. A green light shone over all of this and it happened in the space of a few seconds. Rex gagged.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked, Charmcaster giggled.

"Do _your_ transformations hurt?" Omnimatrix asked, in a high, breathy, hissing, buzzing voice. "I'd even wager that mine hurt _less_ because all they are is my DNA being replaced and acceleration of the death and replacement of cells so that I change. You have machines growing out of you and replacing your flesh." He continued, and Charmcaster smiled.

"What?" Omnimatrix said defensively, eyestalks pointing at Charmcaster. "I pay attention when you explain this stuff to me. Even if it's only because I've got nothing better to do." Charmcaster rolled her eyes and pushed herself up onto Omnimatrix's back as he kneeled down, then offered a hand to Rex.

"Aww com'on. Let's give him a proper Stinkfly ride." Omnimatrix, now apparently Stinkfly, said, and Rex's eyes widened. Stinkfly took off, the swooped down and caught the back of Rex's jacket. He felt himself get thrown up in the air and land on something hard but bendy. He opened his eyes, he had closed them mid-fling, and saw that he was on Stinkfly's back, behind Charmcaster. She was laughing and patting Stinkfly on the head.

"What was that for!?" Rex asked alarmedly, and Stinkfly responded, "Whenever I give someone new a ride on Stinkfly I do that. I think it's because I did it to her—" He pointed one of his eyestalks at Charmcaster as best he could, "All the time when I first got this."

"You think?" Rex said skeptically.

"Don't." Charmcaster said, and Rex went quiet. They flew in silence for a while, until they reached the outskirts of town. Stinkfly landed in front of an old, presumably condemned hotel that looked as if it had been through a few hurricanes. Charmcaster hopped off and Rex was unceremoniously bucked off. The building set him on edge, there was something wrong with it. A flash of green shone in his peripheral vision and Omnimatrix was standing next to him a moment later. Charmcaster walked up to the rotting, splintered door and rapped her knuckles on it, twice. The door swung open and an eerie green glow sprang from it.

 _Oh boy, this may have been a mistake._ Rex thought.

 **I did, well, maybe not my BEST, but I tried pretty dang hard, so I hope you enjoyed this. Like, review, whatever, tell me what you thought in some fashion. REMEMBER! ONE MORE CHAPTER. It will be out soon! If you're lucky it'll be out later today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Yes, I have updated the first two chapters, I'm adding some new characters and some of what I had in them didn't line up with what I wanted, so they have been changed slightly. Matt (guest reviewer), I wasn't intending to add them, but now that you mention it…We'll see. Now that that's taken care of, oh, wait, happy Pride Month! #proudtocreate. _Now_ on with the story!**

Rex walked into the hotel, trailing Charmcaster and Omnimatrix. The green glow seemed to be coming from a spot in the roof, and Rex looked up. A green ball was suspended in midair, rotating and pulsing gently, and he quickly looked away, swallowing bile that had gathered in the back of his throat.

"Welcome, Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" A voice echoed through the decrepit lobby, and Charmcaster rolled her eyes.

"D-Hybrid, you'll scare the poor kid." She said, and a childish laugh followed.  
"Ah, my bad Test. You sound so much like him sometimes." She said to a boy, who appeared about her age, as he walked out of the shadows. He had blond hair with orange tips that stuck straight up, almost like fire, blue eyes, tan skin, a black t-shirt with a rotten version of the toxic symbol on it, green cargo pants just like Omnimatrix's, and a blue collared jacket. Hybrid appeared too, lips split in a grin and fangs showing.

"Who's this?" Rex asked, and the kid grinned.

"Test." He said simply, and Rex turned to Omnimatrix, only to find that he had vanished.

"This is another one of our crew. You didn't really believe that you were the first we talked to?" Charmcaster asked, and Rex blinked.

"How come you never mentioned you had more, and why didn't they come with you?" He asked.

"You didn't ask. Test and Thanatos are the only others and they don't—umm, they're difficult to bring outside." Charmcaster said, then slipped into the shadows.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see what they can do too." Hybrid said, an Rex noticed that his eyes were acid (more like ectoplasm, his brain reminded him) green, and he jerked back.

"Surprised? I can take the form these match." Hybrid said, and a white/blue light appeared in a ring around his middle, splitting and going up and down. When that light died Hybrid seemed to have done a color swap. His jet black hair was shock white, his eyes were still that ectoplasm green, pulsing and twisting, like it wasn't iris but simply ectoplasm behind the cornea, his skin was now a healthy tan, and he was wearing a black, spandex jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, belt, and a strange symbol on the chest.

"Power number one." Hybrid said jokingly, sinking into the floor to the waist and making the front of his chest go invisible. Instead of seeing lungs, ribs, and heart, a mass of green was swirling around, like a tank of water being driven on a bumpy road.

"Two and three, and of course I can fly, so four." He said. "I'll walk you through the rest. I don't think this building could stand them." Rex looked at him alarmedly. Hybrid laughed.

"For starters I've got an ice core, which means nothing to you, but it means I can create and manipulate ice. I can shoot blasts of ectoplasm out of my hands, I'm half dead so all the fun that comes with that, no food, no water, no sleep, etc. And that teleportation thing, I don't imagine Charmcaster explained that to you. The reason I didn't just bring us all here is because, one, we wanted you to see what Omni can do, and two, only ghosts can teleport that way. What happens in I remove my consciousness, my mind, from my body and let that dissolve into ambient ectoplasm, then I have about a split second to get the energy of my mind into a host, so I'm not destroyed. I find the spot I want to get to, up together any ambient ectoplasm there, and make a whole new body. It's more complicated that that, but there's the basics." He continued, then looked sympathetically at Rex, who looked torn between disgust and fear.  
"Want to go see the others? Most of the rest of my power roster is the typical things you think of when you think superpowers and ghosts. I've got a few stray extra things but they're not all that entertaining. Plus you look about ready to throw up." Hybrid said, and Rex nodded.

"You already saw what Omni can do." Rex directed a confused look at Hybrid.

"I have the second largest set of powers. Omni can turn into different aliens, and we don't have time to go through all of them, so I figure there's not much point showing you more. I'll get Charmcaster and Thanatos. You stay here." He said, and walked out of the lobby, glowing a soft white light that allowed Rex to keep an eye on him. While he was distracted watching Hybrid he didn't notice a small figure watching him from the shadows.

"So you're the new recruit?" A voice came from the figure, and Rex jumped and turned around.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Rex saw that it was Test.

"Yeah, why?" Rex asked suspiciously. Test smiled, his arms locked behind his back.

"I'm curious. Got me in quite a bit of trouble as a kid." His neck twisted to the left, his opposite arm falling from behind his back. The skin was an angry red, and it looked disproportionate to the rest of him. The nails were too sharp, and and it looked rubbery. He chuckled in embarrassment.  
"I can't control what I do, unlike the others. It's totally random." He said after righting his neck and pulling his arm behind his back again. "I don't know what'll happen second to second. Guess that's what you get for being your sisters lab rat." He chuckled again, this time his voice was raspy, it seemed to change every time he spoke, and something red leaked out of his mouth.

"I'm guessing you've got an idea what Test can do? And he can control it some, it's just more concentration then he's willing to put in most of the time." Charmcaster said, making Rex jump and sending a concerted glance at Test.

"Are you ok?" A new voice with an odd, very slight accent said, and Rex turned to its source. A boy who looked eerily similar to Hybrid was standing behind Charmcaster, he was about the same age and hight as the, halfa, if Rex remembered correctly. His black hair was cut short and his green eyes were natural, but still sparked with some inner light, he didn't look as strong though, and he had a strange mark on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Yeah, yeah, just need to lay down." Test coughed, what Rex had now identified as blood coming up and splattering on Test's good arm. Said arm was looking less and and less good by the second however, it seemed to be actively withering, black hair sprouting thickly from it. Rex looked at him concernedly. Test noticed and shook his head, waving his other, now clawed but otherwise fine, hand at Rex.  
"I really will be fine with some rest. My sisters gave enough healing shit that I'm fine kinda no matter what."

"Language! Go lay down, we have an hour, you can explain properly later." Charmcaster reprimanded, almost robotically. Test chuckled, shaking his head and walking back into the shadows.

"I have a million more questions now." Rex said, and the new boy, Thanatos, Rex thought, smiled.

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER! So, what do you think of the new characters? I'm giving you until the end of the story to figure out who the new ones are, don't feel bad if you don't get it, one of 'em's really hard to guess. Review and tell me who you think they are! *edit* Big thanks to PhantomGoat13 for alerting me to the formatting problem so I could fix it, my bad! I was in a rush and didn't check the document before I posted it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter :(, but I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm sorry it took so long to get out! Joke Dagger, thank you for your review, but I think I'll leave it as is :). Matt, thanks! You have been a very faithful reviewer of this story, and your feedback is always very helpful. I might have added those characters, if I was part of those fandoms. I am not, however, so I'm afraid they fell to the wayside, who knows, maybe someday I'll do a re-write of this and add them (the odds are not in favor of that happening, but you never know). Props to both of you for guessing the new characters. I suppose I should have said this at the beginning of the story, but SPOILERS! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed, now, on with the story!**

"So let me get this straight. You let Rex go off with three unknowns, no information on their powers besides completely unhelpful information on what they are, alone, with only a TRACKER! For an HOUR!" Dr. Holiday yelled, and Agent Six nodded calmly.  
"I'm with Doc here, what were you thinking?" Bobo demanded, leaning against the wall.  
"Rex can take care of himself, I don't believe he is in any danger." Agent Six said, and Holiday fumed.

"A million questions hmm? Well, ask away. We've got," Thanatos checked his watch, the most normal thing Rex had seen someone do all day, "45 minutes." He said, and smiled.  
"That's how they roped me in to, you know. Got me curious so I'd have to stay to learn more." He shook his head, and Charmcaster laughed.  
"We appealed to your curiosity, not our fault." She defended, and Thanatos smirked and shook his head. Rex cut to the chase.  
"What's up with Test?" He asked, and Charmcaster smiled.  
"That's his story to tell, he can explain later." She said, and Rex looked at her exasperatedly.  
"Sorry, I'm not spilling his secrets." She said.  
"Fine then. I think I've got a good enough idea what you can do." He nodded to Charmcaster, "What about you?" He asked Thanatos.  
"This." Thanatos said simply. He reached into his clothes, an odd robe of sorts, and pulled out what looked like a stick. He raised it up, concentrated, and moved it down in a straight line. **(work with me here, I'm trying my best)** A bolt of light shot out and hit what once must have been the reception desk, causing it to collapse.  
"I'm a wizard. Charmcaster is undoubtedly more powerful, she needs no instrument to direct her power, and has far more versatile and larger stores of it. I'm basically what you think of when you think wizard, except that I don't look old, and I don't have a staff. Robes, hats, fancy incantations, the whole thing." Thanatos explained. Rex blinked, and said,  
"I want to be shocked, but I think my brain has already overloaded." Charmcaster laughed.  
"That happened to me too, when B-Omni, got his watch, when I got my powers, when we met Hybrid."  
"I think Charm, Omni and Hybrid have told you how they met, yes?" Thanatos directed towards Rex, who nodded.  
"Well, allow me to do the same. Just before I was born a prophesy was made. You see, there was a war going on in Wizarding Britain at the time-" _That's what that accent is!_ Rex realized. "-a very powerful dark wizard who believed that only wizards who had no non-magical people in their bloodline deserved to live. The prophesy stated that a child who was born at the end of July to parents who had defied this man three times, and marked as his equal, would be able to defeat him. He marked me as his equal, and killed my parents. I grew up with my abusive Aunt and Uncle, knowing nothing about who or what I really was. On my eleventh birthday I received a letter, telling me that I was accepted into a wizarding school. After some difficulty I got some help getting the appropriate materials and instructions to get there. In my sixth year my headmaster, who had been the only person too hear the full prophesy, and very active in fighting the dark wizards, told me about certain things keeping Voldemort, that was the dark wizard's name, alive, and told me they had to be destroyed. He died at the end of that school year. But, the prophesy stated that "either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives". We didn't realize that that was the _only_ way the two people spoken of could die. I killed him, and thus became immortal. It took awhile for these guys to find me, I'm about the same age as Hybrid, only a few years older." Just as Thanatos finished saying this Omnimatrix wandered in. Rex wouldn't have noticed it if the patterns on his skin and his eyes didn't glow. It made for quite the creepy picture, the hourglass shaped pupils just barely illuminating his face, little bits of glow emanating from his joints, obscured and dampened by his clothing. Staring blankly at the rest of the group. Footsteps sounded, and Rex realized Test had walked in and now stood next to Omnimatrix.  
"Ahh! Perfect timing Test. Thanatos just told Rex about himself. It's your turn now." Charmcaster said, Omnimatrix seemed to puzzle something out before nodding. The blond haired boy, now devoid of fur but with a faraway look in his red eyes, seemed to shake himself out of a trance. He fixed Rex with a rather unnerving stare and began to speak.  
"The human body has the remarkable ability to bounce back from almost anything. However, when subjected to varied and horrible forms of abuse, under the guise of research for medicine and science, and as such left uncured, it loses that ability because it simply cannot cope." Test's voice, static and layered, echoed from the shadows.  
"But, that lack of coping comes in two forms. What form it takes depends on what the body went through. It can take the shape of death, or, what happened to me."  
"And-" Rex said hesitantly, "what happened to you? If you don't mind me asking." Test's voice was almost normal now, but he sounded choked, as if he was running out of air.  
"My sisters happened to me. They were geniuses, capable of creating things most humans could never conceive of, much less make. But, of course, a great deal of their research needed a human test subject. Namely, me. Of course, a good deal of that I requested-" Charmcaster snorted at this, but Test paid no attention. "-and all of it was completely willing. I was a stupid kid, I didn't realize what it was doing to me, and my sisters didn't care. It started when I was five, but I didn't notice that anything was off until I was 13. I started to react strangely to some of the things they would give me, particularly things geared specifically towards humans. I still didn't care, I was an arrogant, rebellious teenager, and the weirder the shit that happened to me, the more frustrated my Dad got. By the time I was 18 I had wised up a little bit, and I didn't think it was normal for your arm to suddenly go rubbery or for you to get a few extra eyes. Or, for you to still look like a twelve year old. I went to the doctor, nothing was wrong with me. I went to my sisters, everything was wrong. They couldn't figure out what I was, or how to change it. I never spoke to them again." Rex didn't know how to react. At least Providence never experimented on him. Charmcaster frowned, and Thanatos scowled. Rex remembered that Thanatos had apparently been abused, so this had to be pretty bad to hear about.  
"Well-" Hybrid said as he wandered in. Rex jumped a good two feet in the air, and Test made a very strange sound Rex assumed was a laugh. "-you've heard our stories, you in?"  
"I-" Rex began and stopped. "Hold up, I just realized you never explained why you want to me join your little club." Charmcaster, Hybrid an Thanatos burst out laughing, Omnimatrix didn't react at all, and Test let out a few husky coughs.  
"I totally forgot! We're all immortal, and so are you, whether you realize it or not." Charmcaster giggled. "Machines can't die after all, and if I remember correctly, those nanites were supposed to help humans live longer, healthier lives, but, as with all of us, something meant to be good didn't quite go that way. That's why."  
"Oh." Rex said, he still didn't quite understand why they picked him specifically, clearly they could move from world to world, _but_ , he mused, _immortality is probably pretty rare._ "Make your choice, Rex." Omnimatrix said, brows furrowed.  
"You don't have to come with us now. I waited, Test waited. They can die before you leave. That's why we leave in the first place." Thanatos said. Rex swallowed, glanced between them, and nodded.  
They all shared a look.  
"Well then, Nanite, welcome to the team."

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! Despite that, enjoy? I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. If you didn't figure this out, Test is Johnny Test from a show of the same name, and Thanatos is Harry Potter. I tried to only take characters who's powers I could take to the logical extreme to make immortal. I'm almost sad it's over though, if I was villain I'd definitely be a monologuer, I LOVE to explain things, in detail, for hours on end, and I got to do a lot of explaining in this story. I'll get to do even more in my Phantom Future story (long DP story, still WIP) though, in kind of a quirky way that I think will be really fun, for my readers and me.**


End file.
